Guide to Dawn of the Legends
So, most of you know the book seiries im making, Dawn of the Legends right? Well, heres a little guide to it since im not writing too much anymore. It will have info about all kinds of creatures and caracters that will be mentioned in the books, maybe even spoilers! Lol who am I kidding....yes there will be spoilers. Dont read if ya dont like spoilers!!! ~StarCast Eclipse (If you have any idea for a creature to be put in the book, tell me!! Ill be glad to add it in one of the books! This will only be for while im writing Dawn of the Legends...so give your ideas now cuz this wont last forever!) (Lol I just like the song I put on the page) Hidden Hawks Makes first appearance in - Book 2 - Past Seeings Description: Hidden Hawks are at type of demon. They disguise as harmless expressionless birds, but are also large. In demon form, they are bat like with ripped wings, huge talons, with a blood red color and a hint of black. They are not a thing to mess with, with their expert hunting strategy. They diguise as a bird like said... and edge closer to their unsuspecting prey. Once close enough...they shift to their larger demon form and swoop away with their prey in their talons. Where they are seen in the book: They will be seen in a flash back, then later on in the book in the forest where Angel wolves hunt. Theyll sure cause worry among the Angel wolf clan, especially for those who have pups! (Picture coming soon!) Wolf Clans So youve herd about wolf clans in the book if youve read any of it....so if your wondering what exactly they are, here you go. Wolf clans are pretty much sevral packs with one element. There are 6 wolf clans, Angel, Water, Wind, Mist, Fire, and Shadow. All of them have their own type of powers. Angel wolves are the only wolves that have wings. They use light to fight of Shadow wolves, their main enemies! Water wolves can walk on water and surf on the waves they make, its cirtaily a neat way to travel! Wind wolves have power over the wind. They can easily blow a creature away with their powerfull gusts of wind...they can even create a tornado! Mist wolves are of course like mist. They can dissapear into the air and reappear to confuse an enemy. They and also travel through the air if there is mist while they are invisable. Fire wolves have control of fire. They can make fire balls to shoot at their enemies, they can even blow fire! Shadow wolves are the darkest...using dark magic wich would often corrupt. They would get into someones mind and control them, even courrupt them if they wanted! All the wolf clans have a top pack with a Cheiftain, wich leads all packs of the clan. It would be cirtainly a big deal to meet one! Angel clans opponent: Shadow clan Water clans opponent: Fire clan Wind clans opponent: Mist clan Shadowmere Shadowmere is a Shadow wolf of the Eclipse family. He is StarCasts father. He may make an apprenrance in the next series The Legend Leauge. Shadowmere was a Wolf knight of the Shadow clan. With a black and blue pelt, and feirce fighting skills, he was one of the best...but dropped out and snuck away for his new mate Caroline Pups: StarCast Eclipse, WorgenJake Eclipse, FlowerBloom Eclipse, StormWhirl Eclipse, FangHowl Eclipse. Rank as a Wolf knight: Co leader Wolf Knights Wolf knights are the protectors of Wolf clans. They are the biggest and strongest, often with Dire wolf blood. They stay at the borders and around the top pack of each wolf clan. Caroline She is the mate of Shadowmere. Her pelt is a glowing white with blue tipped wings, and she was next in like to become the Angel clan Cheiftain until she left the wolf clans with Shadowmere. She is kind and gentle...until she changed of course into what is now known as Slither.... Who will make an appearance in the last book of the series. Feather Carolines sister and StarCasts aunt. She took place as Cheiftain after Caroline left with Shadowmere. Like her sister, she is kind gentle and has a glowing white pelt. Nightmares (Created by Derpyy, Derpyy you edit the Abouts :3) Nightmare Horses are mystical horses that show up during the night. There are 5 types of these horses: Nightmare (common), Feathered Mist, (Uncommon), Moon, (Rare), Supreme (Rare), and Legendary (Very rare). Their weaknesses are light, so you wouldnt catch them wandering around in Angel clan territory, but more in Shadow clans. They will make their first appearance in the last book of the series. Lets do dis shall we. I edited the names, cuz I found better ones :P =''Nightmare= Horn or wings : None, its an earth horse, duuh How rare : Common Shows up : Midnight, Forests Weakness : Any kind of bullets(Can kill one), light Stuff that charges them : Moonlight Abilities : Charge, kick, very small earthquake (lasts 2 or 3 seconds) Strenght: Normal-Weak Health: 100 =Feathered Mist'' = Horn/Wings : Wings How rare : Uncommon Shows up : Midnight, Forests, but in mountain regions Weakness : Bronze bullets, light Stuff that charges them : Moonlight, storm clouds Abilities : Fly - SUPER FAST, charge, tornados made of storm clouds Strenght: Normal Health: 300 =''Moon'' = Horn/Wings: Horn How rare: Rare Shows up: Midnight, mostly near some pools like The Moon Pool Weakness: Silver bullets, light Stuff tht charges them: Moonlight, starlight, Casablanca Lily, Moon Flowers, Night Bloom Abilities: Teleporting, invisibility, can take the form of every animal, kick, charge Strenght: Normal Health: 300 =''Supreme Nightmare= Horn/Wings: Both How rare: Rare Shows up: Only at full moon, forests Weakness: Golden Bullets, light Charged by: Moonlight, Starlight, Crystals, Moon Flowers Abilities: Fast flying, teleporting, invisibility, can take the form of any animal, kick charge, summon Moon Beast Strenght: Strong Health: 600 =Nightmare Legendary'' = Horn/Wings: Both How rare: Very rare Shows up: Blue moon, sometimes full moon, and very rare, crescent moon, near ruins Weakness: Light Charged by: Moonlight, Starlight, crystals, any flowers that bloom at night, storm clouds Abilities: Fast flying, teleporting, invisibility, can take form of any animal, kick, charge, summon Moon Beast or any other moon-related creatures, tornado, earthquake (6-7 seconds) Strenght: Super strong (Boss) Health: 1000 (Boss) Might upload some pics later, its really late and dont have time to upload, since Im doing traditional art. Alexander Fang Alexander Fang is the Co leader of the Angel Wolf Knights. He scouts late at night when the stars are at their brightest, and often in the top packs place. He will become Leader of the Angel Wolf Knights later on in the seires, around the 3rd book. He will also be Stars loved one <3 being based off her bf of course ^^